


Варенье

by Shell_dare



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Caretaking, Common Cold, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shell_dare/pseuds/Shell_dare
Kudos: 1





	Варенье

Лин Куэй, конечно, суровые ниндзя, и все такое. И вообще, по мнению некоторых, это серпентарий, а не клан. Но и у них бывает иначе. По крайней мере, иногда.

– Говорю тебе, я в порядке.

– В порядке?! Температура под сорок – это называется в порядке?

– Это просто ты отмороженный! А у меня нормальная человеческая температура.

– Послушай меня, Смоук, – Тундра поставил руки на подушку по обе стороны от тела сидящего в постели друга. – Я не спорю, что моя температура отличается от обычных тридцать шесть и шесть. Но у тебя действительно лихорадка. Поэтому – пожалуйста – помолчи и дай себя вылечить.

Иррационально и – для ледяного ниндзя – мало логично, но Тундра чувствовал ответственность за это пепельноволосое чудо. Хотя заболел друг, в общем-то, как раз по его вине.

Вчера Смоук заявил: «Одного я тебя никуда не отпущу», и потащился с ним в заброшенный храм на заснеженных вершинах Тибета за каким-то жутко важным для Грандмастера свитком. Разумеется, переохладился. А сегодня потерял сознание на тренировке, перепугав друга высоченной температурой.

Теперь надо как можно скорее поставить это чудо на ноги – Грандмастер очень не любит бездельников.

– Хорошо, – Смоук согласно опустил веки. Впрочем, он действительно чувствовал себя больным. – Что ты предлагаешь? 

Порывшись в тумбочке, криомант извлек на свет божий литровую стеклянную банку с малиновым вареньем. Смоук недовольно скривился:

– Я его ненавижу, ты же знаешь.

Не споря, “доктор” жестом фокусника достал из той же тумбочки два ярко-желтых лимона. Смоук оценил перспективы и с тяжелым вздохом потянулся за вареньем.

– Я же столько не съем…

– Есть всё тебя никто и не заставляет, – Тундра запустил пальцы в банку. Братья-криоманты были признанными сладкоежками, и в больную голову Смоука закралась коварная идея под шумок скормить всю малину ему.

Но разве ж ему когда-то удавалось провести друга? С удовольствием поглощая приторную красную субстанцию, криомант все-таки следил, чтобы большая часть лекарства досталась больному. 

Посмотрев на кислую физиономию больного, Тундра отобрал у него ополовиненную банку.

– Спи давай. Быстрее поправишься.

Смоук опустил голову на подушку, закрыл глаза… и, хитро ухмыльнувшись, поймал друга за руку.

– Только в том случае, если ты посидишь со мной.


End file.
